


Ритм

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, читать стихи в постели
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Лука не любит говорить в постели, а Серхио не затыкается ни на минуту.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710
Kudos: 1





	Ритм

**Author's Note:**

> Для прекрасной и любимой Tod in Venedig

— Скажи что-нибудь… 

Начинается. Лука не любит разговаривать в такие моменты. Серхио, напротив, не затыкается ни на секунду, когда его рот свободен, конечно. Это Лука любит. У Серхио испанские слова начинают звучать совершенно неприлично, интонации становятся вкрадчиво-кошачьими — чистый секс, можно кончить, только слушая. Но говорить самому… Он подставляет горло вместо ответа, откидывая голову, зная, что это сводит с ума Серхио и тот проводит языком от подбородка до ключиц, утыкается в плечо: — Хорошо, тогда я сам тебе почитаю… стихи… 

— _Cuando yo me muera_ /Когда я умру/ — укус за мочку и следующая строка прямо в ухо жарким шепотом: 

— _Enterradme con mi guitarra_ /Похорони меня с гитарой/ — поцелуй в губы, пока пальцы поглаживают соски… 

— _Bajo la arena_ /В речном песке/ — руки скользят по ребрам, ныряют под поясницу, приподнимая… 

— _Cuando yo me muera_ /Когда я умру/ — засос на самой границе загара, большей частью на белой коже, не видевшей солнца… 

— _Entre los naranjos_ /Среди апельсиновой рощи/ — ладони сжимаются крепче, большие пальцы шершаво проходятся по бокам, а язык дразнит головку члена… 

— _Y la hierbabuena_ /И мяты/ — рот накрывает головку влажным жаром… 

— _Cuando yo me muera_ /Когда я умру/ — Лука тянется вслед за оставившими его губами… 

— _Enterradme si queréis_ /Похорони меня, если хочешь/ — Серхио целует его под коленом, продвигаясь выше… 

— _En una veleta_ /Я стану флюгером/ — щекотные поцелуи становятся болезненными… 

— _Cuando yo me muera_ /Когда я умру/ — язык кружит по внутренней поверхности бедра — выше некуда… 

— Если ты остановишься, я умру прямо сейчас — выдыхает Лука, чувствуя как губы Серхио, прижимающиеся к нежной коже, расползаются в улыбке. Он приподнимает голову и молча смотрит, пальцы надавливают, поглаживают… 

— Но я не знаю стихов… на хорватском — так точно, разве что детские считалочки… — Руки поощряюще сжимают ягодицы, чуть раздвигая, язык проходится по мошонке, находит чувствительное местечко за ней, Лука вздрагивает и выговаривает чуть не по слогам, вынужденный прерываться почти после каждого слова, не сразу вспоминающий, как перевести: 

— _Moja mala djevojcica_ /Моя маленькая девочка/ — Лука проводит пальцами по выбритому затылку, наслаждаясь покалыванием чуть отросших волос… 

— _Puna je velikiih zelja_ /Полна больших желаний/ — он сжимает ладонью кожу на шее Серхио и тот, часто дыша, поднимается выше, накрывая Луку своим телом, позволяя обнять… 

— _Bas kao sipak pun kostica, tako je puna veselja_ /Как гранат полон косточек, так она полна веселья/ — Серхио трется своим членом о член Луки, постанывая… 

— _Tata, kupi mi auto, bicikl i romobil_ /Папа, купи мне машину, велосипед и самокат/ — Лука дотягивается и вцепляется в ягодицы партнера, сжимая пальцы, заставляя Серхио стонать громче… 

— _Kupi mi medu i zeku, kolica Jugovinil_ /Купи мне мишку, зайца, коляску Юговилин/ — Серхио выше ростом и в этом положении невозможно удержаться, чтобы не впиться губами, а потом и зубами в место, где шея переходит в плечо… 

— _Kupi kolaca, Bombona i narance dvje_ /Купи пирожных, конфет и два апельсина/ — Лука оставляет яркие отметины, тут же зализывая наливающиеся красным пятна… 

— _Bar jednu malenu bebu_ / Хотя бы одну маленькую куклу/— Серхио шипит от боли, но наклоняет голову набок, подставляясь под укусы… 

— _Velim ti da je to sve!_ /И на этом — всё/ — Лука вдруг смущается собственной смелости — Дурацкая считалка… 

Серхио сползает ниже и смеется, утыкаясь ему в пах, Лука подается навстречу. Серхио разводит ему бедра и начинает читать нараспев ту же считалочку на испанском, как только успел запомнить с первого раза: 

— _Mi niña pequeña_ — один смазанный палец уверенно скользит внутрь и сгибается — Лука стонет в голос — кажется, он не может больше ждать, подставляется и прогибается, извиваясь… 

— _Lleno de grandes deseos_ — Серхио одной рукой прижимает его к постели, а второй неторопливо растягивает, добавляя второй палец и очень не сразу — третий… 

— _Como una granada está llena de semillas_ — Лука уже ничего не соображает, не может даже просить, только мечется, сжимая простыню в кулаках… 

— _Así que ella está llena de diversión: Papá, cómprame un carro_ — Серхио наконец входит в него одним плавным движением… 

— _Bicicleta y scooter_ — голос срывается, но Серхио продолжает говорить, двигая бедрами, вбиваясь глубоко и выходя почти на всю длину… 

— _Comprame un oso y un conejito, cochecito Yugovelin_ — ритм строчек и движения ускоряются… 

— _Сompra pasteles, dulces y dos naranjas_ — слова прерываются хрипом-рычанием, но считалочка еще не закончилась… 

— _Al menos una muñequita_ — Луку накрывает оргазмом, он выгибается и его сперма пачкает ему живот… 

— _Y eso es todo!_ — еще один сильный толчок и Серхио падает на грудь Луки, задыхаясь.


End file.
